Only in the eyes of love you can find infinity
by AliJay82
Summary: I wrote this when I saw Teenage Dream show up on the list of tracks for episode 4. This is my own version of what could happen. Sorry for any mistakes that are in the story. This is unbeta'd.


Blaine sits alone in the park, tears falling down his cheeks at the thoughts of his lost love. Why had he thought breaking up with Kurt would be a good idea? He thought setting Kurt free would be the best thing for both of them, Kurt didn't need him to be some burden back in Ohio. He loved Kurt with all his heart but wasn't there that old saying if you loved someone set them free, if they come back they're yours, if they don't they never were.

He had planned it out to the last detail after hearing Kurt talk about how much fun he was having in New York and all the people he was meeting. In his head he would tell Kurt that he was setting him free and that in a year if Kurt still wanted him, he would be there by his side. Sadly as a lot of things in Blaine's life, his plan went wrong. Kurt had cried and yelled and begged him not to do this but Blaine had been so sure it was the right thing to do,but now he was sure he had made the biggest mistake of his entire life and his heart was shattering. Raising his legs up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and rest his head on his arms and cried.

He had never felt pain like this, not when he woke up in hospital after the Sadie Hawkins dance, not when his dad told him he wished he was normal and not when he thought Kurt had cheated on him. He had just lost the love of his life and he had no one to blame but himself. Curling in further on himself, he had never felt more alone than he did now. He was alone, in a park, in a strange city and he didn't know what to do. His bag was back at Kurt's apartment, in his bedroom. Well at least he hoped it was, especially as he was sure Kurt had gone back there with Rachel, so maybe Kurt had thrown it out the window in anger.

He stayed in the same position for five minutes when a sound that he hadn't heard for a while reached his ears.

"You think I'm pretty without any make up on."

Blaine lift his head up and stared straight in front of him, blinking rapidly. He was dreaming, he had to be right because there was absolutely no way in hell he just heard what he had heard. But then.

"You think I'm funny when I get the punchline wrong."

Blaine swallowed hard and let out a gasp, as fresh tears fell down his cheeks and turned around to find Kurt walking towards him, singing.

"I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down."

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off him, Kurt was beautiful. His eyes were red rimmed from crying, there were tear tracks down his cheeks and his clothes were slightly rumpled instead of his usual immaculate style.

"Before you met me, I was a wreck but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine."

Kurt was stood in front of him now and Blaine just stared deeply into his eyes. In his mind he was instantly transported back to the Warblers choir room in Dalton, singing the same song while staring at the most striking boy he had ever met. For the second he had first laid his eyes on Kurt, he just knew it was love but he had been too scared to let himself believe. Now sitting here in New York, he felt the same feeling, the butterflies in his stomach and his heart screaming for Kurt to take him back.

"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love."

He couldn't tear himself away from the beauty in front of him. Kurt's glasz eyes, he saw the pain, fear and anger in them but he could see something else in them. Love and hope. Blaine knew that his own eyes reflected the same but on much, more desperate level.

"We can dance until we die, you and I, will be young forever. You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage Dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

Blaine loved Kurt's voice when it was just him, when there was no music, just the beautiful sound of Kurt's angelic voice. Kurt reached for his hands and pulled him up. They just stood there, fingers entwined and staring at each other.

"My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe."

Kurt brought their conjoined right hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss where there knuckles joined, while never breaking eye contact.

"This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

Blaine knew at that instant that he would do anything to get back with Kurt, he would do any humiliating thing Kurt wanted him to do and promise that he would stay by his side forever.

"Kurt I'm so sorry. I wish I could take back everything I said, I was so stupid. I thought that you need to be free and not lumbered with some burden that was still in high school back in Ohio. That you deserved someone who experience all the amazing things that you are at the same time and not wait to enjoy the life that you deserved. I love you so much that I thought setting you free was the right thing to do for both of us but now I know that I can't. I can't let you go, you own my heart and even though were apart I know that I can hear your voice through a phone or see your beautiful face on skype." A faint blush graced Kurt's cheeks as he let out a small smile. "But knowing that I wouldn't be able to do any of that breaks my heart. I'm sorry Kurt, please, please give me another chance. I will do anything, ANYTHING if you just take me back. Please Kurt. I love you so much."

Blaine took a deep breath after he finished his speech and just looked at Kurt, willing him with every fibre of his being that Kurt would forgive him and take him back. Kurt looked down, then back up at Blaine.

"I can't forget what just happened. You broke my heart just now Blaine and that's not something that I can just easily get over." Blaine felt his heart smash into a million pieces and fresh tears poured down his face. He let his head fall, resigned to the fate that he just lost the most perfect thing in his life. "But I know that you thought you were doing the right thing and that what you did, you did out of love." Kurt took a deep breath and let go of Blaine's left hand and raised his own to Blaine's chin, lifting his face. "But if you think I'm gonna just let you go, you've got another thing coming."

"What?" Blaine whispered and Kurt watched as hope flooded the beautiful honey coloured orbs.

"I love you Blaine. I'm in love with you. You are my first and only love. No one can compare to us or what we have and I am not going to let it fall apart. I can't deny that what you said didn't hurt, I love you Blaine and I know you love me. We've got a few things to talk about but we're going to make it. As long as we've got each other we can make it through whatever this crappy life has to throw at us, no matter if it's verbal, physical abuse or having our rights taken away. As long as we're together we can take on the world. So I will tell you this for certain Blaine Anderson." Kurt moved his hand to cup Blaine's cheek and thumbed away the tears that fell. "We are not going to break up, you got me." Blaine nodded a small smile pulling at his lips. "You're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's in a small sweet kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's weight, holding on as tight as he could.

"I'll never let go again. Kurt I promise. I'll never let go."


End file.
